Une histoire de points
by Gabrielle Henson
Summary: Fin du premier livre. Olivier Dubois rumine une nouvelle défaite et observe un gamin qu'il n'avait pas vraiment remarqué jusque là... Drabble.


_Disclaimer : De toutes évidences, les persos de Harry Potter ne sont pas à moi, je les emprunte juste le temps d'une fic, juste pour le plasir!_

_Premier drabble dans ce qui sera une (peut être longue) série de petits moments choisis de la saga Harry Potter vus à travers les yeux de personnages mineurs ou d'OC. Pour celui-ci : fin du premier livre et Olivier Dubois._

_Commentaires bienvenus!_

* * *

><p>Olivier Dubois n'était pas très content. Pas content du tout même. Il avait encore passé un moment dans le hall à regarder les quatre sabliers des quatre maisons avant de rentrer dans la grande salle pour le banquet, comme s'il s'attendait à un changement de dernière minute, un changement inespéré qui rendrait cette fin d'année moins morose.<p>

Mais les sabliers n'avaient pas bougé depuis la veille et son précédent passage. Aussi était-il désormais assis dans la grande salle entre Angelina Johnson et Peter Blake, son ami de cinquième année, à tapoter nerveusement contre le rebord de son assiette pour l'instant vide, le regard dans le vague, la mine renfrognée.

Cinq années à Poudlard et toutes se terminaient de la même façon : sous les couleurs vert et argent de ces petites vermines de Serpentard, honteusement avantagées par un directeur pour le moins partial et calculateur.

Il y avait pourtant vraiment cru cette année. Mais en une seule nuit, ces trois idiots de première année avaient fait perdre 150 points à leur maison. Un retard impossible à combler... Si au moins Gryffondor avait remporté la coupe de Quidditch! Le dernier match lui restait en travers de la gorge. Peut-être que si Potter avait été là... Il se tourna vers les autres membres de son équipe de Quidditch : les jumeaux Weasley qui discourraient avec Lee Jordan sur la meilleure façon de faire perdre des points à Serpentard l'année suivante, Alicia Spinnet et Angelina Johnson qui écoutaient les jumeaux en pouffant, Katie Bell, la plus jeune des poursuiveuses, silencieuse à coté de ses deux ainées, et le petit dernier, mais non le moindre, Harry Potter, qui avait fini par réapparaitre après quelques jours à l'infirmerie et alors que les rumeurs les plus folles courraient sur ce qui lui avait valu ce petit séjour alité. Il était venu s'asseoir directement entre le plus jeune Weasley, et Hermione Granger, la plus douée des premières années, et lui aussi ne semblait guère gouter à la décoration de la salle.

Dubois soupira. Allons, bon, il lui restait encore deux ans à faire ici. Son équipe était jeune, de loin la plus jeune de toutes les maisons : ils gagneraient l'année prochaine. Après tout, Dubois ne pouvait pas imaginer quitter Poudlard en ne connaissant que de si tristes triomphes des Serpentard. Et il avait déjà beaucoup d'idées qui germaient dans son esprit fertile pour l'année suivante. La chance finirait bien par tourner.

Ou peut-être pas. Mais après tout, tenta-t-il de relativiser, tout cela n'était qu'une histoire de points.

Le professeur Dumbledore se leva alors et fit taire les cris enthousiastes des Serpentards qui criaient la joie de leur nouvelle victoire. Olivier écouta le directeur égrener les derniers dons de points sans vraiment en croire ses oreilles. Bouche-bée, il se tourna vers les trois premières années rougissants qui venaient de ramener Gryffondor à égalité avec Serptentard, et dans le vacarme assourdissant que faisaient ses camarades, il entendit à peine le directeur reprendre. A côté de lui, les jumeaux étaient survoltés comme jamais – ce qui n'était pas peu dire – et Perccy Weasley hurlait à qui l'ignorait encore – ce qui voulait dire personne – que Ron était son jeune frère.

Quand un peu de calme fut revenu, Dumbledore offrit dix derniers points à un autre Gryffondor, dix derniers points qui faisaient gagner la coupe à leur maison, dix derniers points à un première année auquel Dubois n'avait jamais fait attention. Il observa le gamin rondouillard et timide – Neville lui semblait-il - vers qui l'attention de la salle entière était désormais tournée. Il vit l'émotion dans l'expression de son visage, un mélange d'ébahissement, d'émerveillement et aussi, quelque part, profondément, de fierté.

Dubois sourit alors à son tour. Tout ça était peut-être plus qu'une histoire de points après tout.

_Fin_.


End file.
